1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to hybrid electric/internal combustion automobiles, and more particularly to such an automobile in which the electric motor drives one set of wheels through a low speed range and the internal combustion engine drives the other set of wheels at a predetermined and selected higher speed range, with the internal combustion engine being activated automatically when the automobile has attained the selected predetermined speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior patents of which I am aware include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,244,216; 3,057,427; 3,211,249; 3,348,623; 3,352,373; 3,503,464; 3,809,978; 3,861,484; 3,874,472; 3,888,325; 3,923,115; 4,042,056; 4,180,138; 4,351,405; 4,405,029; 4,438,342; 4,533,011.
It is apparent from an examination of these patents, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,216, that the concept of a hybrid electric/internal combustion engine has existed for at least half a century. The concept of driving two pairs of wheels, either selectively in a two-wheel drive configuration, or simultaneously in a four-wheel drive configuration, has also existed for at least the same interval. As demonstrated by the patents listed, many different patentably inventive structural and electrical arrangements have been devised through the years to implement these concepts.